The Girl Next Door
by ZombieSlayingSoldier73
Summary: Starts Mid-Eclipse and continues to end of Breaking Dawn. Jake imprints on his hot new neighbor Jennifer Harris and everything seems perfect for once but will it stay that way? Or will the obstacles of Jake's life be too much for Jenni to handle? R&R will be one of my best stories EVER! Rated T for Language
1. I'm Sexy And I Know It! Damn Straight

A/N: Hey guys! This will be my second Jacob imprint story. My first has been deleted because I didn't like how it went, it was made to be a short prequel but the sequel fell through so here is an even better and longer Jacob imprint story named Girl Next Door.  
Summary: When Jake imprints on his hot new neighbor Jennifer Harris everything seems awesome, but will it stay that way takes place from mid Eclipse to end of Breaking Dawn?

Ch.1 I'm Sexy and I know it! Damn Straight.

Jake's POV  
"Bella wait!" I pleaded.  
"No Jake, I'm sick of you always trying to steal me from Edward! I love you but I'm in love with him. Get that through your head!" she screamed.  
"Bella they're monsters." I explained for the millionth time.  
"No they're not Jake, they didn't choose this life they were forced into it and they try to live it as humanly and as civilized as possible yet you and your pack of mutts refuse to believe that." She opened the door to her truck.  
"Bella don't go I'm sorr…" She cut me off.  
"No more sorry Jake, until you learn that they are not monsters and that we are not meant to be don't call, text, write or come to my house, until you realize those things Jake don't talk to me." She hopped into her truck and sped off. I watched her until she rounded the corner at that moment the weather decided to mimic my emotions and rain began to pour. I bolted off into the woods and phased without even stripping.

"**What's up?" Seth asked. I replayed mine and Bella's argument for him.  
"Well that sucks straight ass." He said.  
"Yeah sweaty fat guy ass." Paul added.  
"You're fuckin' gross Paul." Seth stated.  
"Suck a dick puppy boy." He joked.  
"No, especially not yours cause you're hung like a Chihuahua." They both chuckled. I spent the rest of patrol trying to keep my mind off Bella and the Cullens. We had no sign of the red headed vamp so patrol went fairly quickly and at around 3 I headed home. **

I sat at the kitchen table and ate my pizza in silence, my mind swirling with a million thoughts when I heard laughing from outside I went to check it out, I found my dad talking to a man with black hair and brown eyes.  
"Jake I'm glad to see your home from work; meet our new neighbor and Charlie's new deputy chief Rick Harris."  
"Hello young man." He shook my hand.  
"Hello sir." I shook his hand back.  
"Call me Rick." He corrected and I nodded at that moment a blonde woman with blue eyes made her way over. "And this is my wife Karla." He introduced the pretty older woman.  
"Your daughter is trying to paint her room and not even help unload the truck."  
"I can help you unload." I offered and followed Karla to the truck. I hopped into the back to grab a box and went for the first one I saw.  
"Be careful that box is like two hundred pounds." She warned. I picked the box up as if it was a stack of pillows.  
"Holy shit." She gaped. "Nevermind."  
"Where do I put it?" I asked.  
"Just set it in the living room." She told me before grabbing a box herself. When I walked into the house I heard singing from upstairs.  
"I'm sexy and I know it! Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah!" I felt something try to pull me toward the voice but I shook it off and went back to the truck. As I was getting my sixth load I heard the same voice from earlier.  
"Hey mom have you seen my laptop in any of the boxes?"  
"I haven't opened any sweetie." She answered. "Why don't you say hi to our new neighbor." I hopped down from the truck for the introduction. When I landed I looked up and our eyes met. In that moment my perspective on the universe changed. _Why did I ever love Bella? She's a troll compared to this goddess in front of me with her long and wavy black hair, her caramel skin, curvaceous yet slender body with a perfect set of breasts and an awesome ass and last but not least her sapphire blue eyes which seem to illuminate against her dark skin. _  
"I'm Jake." I smiled, feeling as if the weight of the world was off my shoulders.  
"I'm Jennifer but call me Jenni."  
"Nice to meet you Jennifer."  
"God I hope all the boys around here are as cute and as buff as you." She stated bluntly and my heart racedat the idea of her thinking I was cute.  
"No just some as buff but none as cute." I attempted to flirt and she chuckled.  
"Ok you two I'm gonna let you get to know each other and I'm gonna go see what your dads are up too." Karla said before leaving. Jenni and I sat in the back of the truck.  
"Seriously dude how are you so buff?"  
"Just genes." I shrugged.  
"It can't be cause I'm one-fourth Quileute and I'm not that fit."  
"You're not bad looking though." I said and she giggled.  
"How much do you work out?"  
"None I'm either working or hanging with friends on the beach or in the woods."  
"Well when you're ready to reveal your secret show me where I sign." She said and I chuckled.  
"Alright I will."  
"Good." She nodded. We talked for a little longer and I learned her full name was Jennifer Nikole Harris, her favorite animal was a monkey, her favorite color was purple and she liked all types of music but Justin Bieber's was her favorite. It seemed like hours later when I finally got back to work because she found her lap top and portable Wi-Fi hot spot and decided to check her Facebook. When I got done I sat back down next to her.  
"What's your Facebook name so I can add you?"  
"I don't got a Facebook." I told her. "Don't got time for it and all my friends are always around me so what's the point."  
"I guess you're right, it just seemed important in L.A. cause it was so big and there were so many cool people."  
"You won't really need it here." I said.  
"Probably not." She agreed.  
"Well listen I gotta go in for my night shift at work but if you wanna hang tomorrow I can come by around ten."  
"Yeah that's cool." She agreed.  
"Awesome." I smiled. We both got up off the truck and she made her way to the house.  
"I'm sexy and I know it!" She sang. _Damn straight. _I thought.

A/N: There is Ch.1 will be shortest chapter cause it's just the beginning. BTW in order to be more Organized I have decided to work on only 2 main stories and maybe update another every now and then so everyone look for main updates on this story and Midnight Sunrise.


	2. Here We Go Again

A/N: Hey guys! Here is Ch.2 of The Girl Next Door! Enjoy!

Ch.2 Here We Go Again.

Jake's POV  
I got off of my night time patrol at seven in the morning and I decided to get an hour or so of sleep. All the guys were happy for me and they all nearly shit their pants at my imprint that was admittedly the hottest imprint by far according to all the non-imprinted wolves with her perfect body, luscious raven black hair, her plump pink lips and dark blue eyes. When I woke back up I put on a clean black muscle shirt and some Black MMA Elite shorts with white tribal crosses, I ate a sandwich and headed across the street. A boy about fourteen answered the door.  
"One false move and I'll scream rape." He said.  
"Kyle shut up." Jenni pushed him aside.  
"Sorry about my idiot brother."  
"I'm not an idiot I'm just a smartass, I do as I please and please as I do."  
"Go away." She said before inviting me in. "You didn't get the displeasure of meeting him yesterday because he made a later flight so he could play one last game with his football team."  
"Ahh so he likes football?"  
"Likes?" Kyle inquired. "Dude I'm a running back champ, I've never met anyone faster than me."  
"He's just cocky." Jenni said.  
"No I'm just that good, fifteen bucks says I can leave your boyfriend in the dust."  
"Fifteen bucks and a week of dishes." I added. Jenni gaped.  
"He's fuckin' fast Jake and I don't like doing dishes man."  
"Deal." Kyle agreed and we shook on it.  
"You better win Jake or you're the one doing dishes."  
"I got this Jenni." I assured her. We went outside to the side walk.  
"First one to the end of the road and back." Kyle said. "Ready. Set. Go!" Kyle took off and I lingered back for a second.  
"Go!" Jenni yelled when Kyle was almost halfway to the end. I shot off. I had caught up and blew past Kyle before he even made it to the end of the road and was already back to the driveway before he was even halfway back. He caught up to me panting and holding his ribs.  
"Holy hell I've never been beat in a race." He panted.  
"Get started on the dishes Kyle-boo." Jenni patted his head and he made his way to the house.  
"How did you run that fast?" She asked me as Kyle went into the house.  
"I've always been fast as hell."  
"Well thanks for getting me of dish duty." She thanked me.  
"No prob." I told her.  
"So what are we doing today?"  
"Well I figured I could introduce you to my friends."  
"That'd be nice." We made our way across the street to get my car. My phone vibrated an unexpected text from Bella. _'Be at the Cullen's house in twenty minutes.' _I closed my phone.  
"First I gotta stop by the local doctor's house and talk to him about my dad's next appointment." I lied.  
"Alright cool." She answered. We got in my car and made our way to the Cullen's house.

About twenty minutes later we pulled up and Bella stared wide eyed at Jenni. _Yep I imprinted Edward so no more worries of me getting in Bella's head. We cool? _He smiled and nodded before whispering the news in Bella's ear. She smiled from ear to ear and gave me thumbs up. I smiled and led Jenni into the house. As soon as we entered Alice jumped up and offered Jenni a tour to provide a distraction.  
"What's up?" I asked once Jenni was up stairs.  
"Alice had a vision of a group of newborn vampire's passing around Bella's blouse." Edward stated.  
"Newborns?" I asked.  
"New vampires, they are vicious with thirst and even stronger than normal because they're own blood lingers in their tissue." Carlisle answered.  
"So what are we looking at?"  
"A fight." Emmett said. "We don't know when or where but we know we'll need help from you wolves."  
"How many is there?"  
"Only around twenty but they are more dangerous than a thousand humans." Jasper spoke. "We need to be prepared so let your pack know."  
"Will do." I nodded.  
"Your imprint is beautiful Jake." Bella smiled. "I'm so proud of you." She hugged me. As she let go Jenni and Alice came back down the stairs talking about shopping.  
"So we can all go Saturday alright?" Alice asked.  
"Sounds good to me." Jenni answered before hugging her.

After we left the Cullen's we headed to Sam and Emily's. When we pulled up I noticed Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. I immediately went up to him to see what the problem was, leaving Jenni at the truck.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Paul and Jared found a body in the woods, it looks like a vamp drained him, I'm gonna contact the family and Carlisle's gonna figure out a way to make the body look like he died another way."  
"Was it anyone we know?"  
"Just a guy who managed the local Wal-Mart is all, his name was Henry Lincoln." He explained. "But I gotta go notify the family." He patted my shoulder and left.  
"What's with Chief Swan?"  
"Paul and Jared found a dead body while hiking, probably attacked by a bear."  
"Or a wolf."  
"The wolves are safest things in these woods." I stated.  
"So you must be Jennifer." Sam greeted while walking up to us.  
"Just Jenni." She corrected. "Jennifer sounds to formal."  
"Well Jennifer I'm Sam Uley and this is my fiancée Emily Willis."  
"It's nice to meet both of you." She greeted.  
"Well lets meet the rest of the gang." I offered and led her to the back yard. I introduced her to Seth, Paul, Jared, Kim and Rachel.  
"So how did you guys find a body?" Jenni asked Paul.  
"We were just hiking and came across a trail of blood and he was dead behind a tree, happens all the time it's no big deal."  
"So there are a lot of animal attacks around here?"  
"Kinda, you'll understand one day." Sam answered.  
"So what you guys wanna do?" Seth asked.  
"I'm probably just gonna give Jenni a tour around the res." I said. "Sound ok to you?" I asked her.  
"Sounds cool." She shrugged. We said bye to everyone and got in my car.  
"So tell me about you Jake?"  
"Well my full name is Jacob William Black, I'm seventeen and I like hanging with my friends working on cars and hiking and stuff."  
"You like hiking even with all the deaths and stuff that happen in the woods."  
"Nothing in hose woods is gonna hurt me I'm too strong and smart."  
"Oh Kay." She said sarcastically and we both chuckled.  
"What about you?" I asked.  
"My name is Jennifer Nicole Harris, I am sixteen and I like volleyball, cheerleading, chilling and hanging with friends."  
"Good to know." I smiled. "Am I your friend?"  
"If you wanna be." She smiled back.  
"Well I do wanna be." I stated. _I wanna be way more than your friend. _I added in my thoughts. We stopped by first beach and went for a walk. We walked to the end of the beach and sat on a log.  
"So why'd you move here?" I asked her.  
"My grandma lived here but, moved when she turned eighteen and me my grandpa in L.A. and my family has lived there ever since until my dad got a job offer here and he decided it would be a good time for us to learn about our family history."  
"Who's your grandma?"  
"Her name was Jocelyn Harris but her maiden name was Clearwater." I spit out a sip of my water I had brought from the truck.  
"What?"  
"Your grandma was Seth's aunt, you and Seth are cousin's."  
"Well that's good to know." She giggled. We talked for a while longer until the sun started setting and we decided to call it a night. Before I dropped her off at her house I asked her something.  
"You wanna come to a party at my house tomorrow?" I asked.  
"For what?"  
'It's a tribal tradition for the chief, my dad, to hold monthly gatherings and tell stories of the tribes history, you could learn a lot." I said.  
"Yeah sounds cool."  
"Ok I'll see you in the morning then." I smiled. She walked into the house and waved before she closed the door. I went into my house and since I didn't have patrol til 3 I decided to get some sleep.

Jenni's POV  
I woke up from a dream of Jake and I running happily through a field holding hands. I don't know why but something made me feel connected to Jake, like some type of destiny bonded us plus it also helped that he was literally the hottest guy I'd ever saw. I looked at my clock and saw it was 2:57 I looked at my window at the road which was dully illuminated by a street light. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. Jake was leaving his house, he locked the door and ran across the street to the woods and vanished into their deep darkness. I stared at the spot he had disappeared at for a few minutes until a loud howl ripped the air. _Maybe he walks in the woods when he can't sleep. _I thought. _I just hope he's ok. _

Jake's POV  
The next day at around nine I knocked on Jenni's door. She answered with her hair thrown up in a messy bun and Hello Kitty pajama's on.  
"Oh good, you're alive." She breathed.  
"Huh?" I asked, confused.  
"I saw you go for a walk in the woods this morning at three and I heard a wolf howl so I got worried for you."  
"Jenni the wolves are the safest thing out there, trust me, I know."  
"How?"  
"You'll know one day." I said. "Where is everyone?"  
"Mom and dad are both working and Kyle is at football try outs." She answered.  
"Coolio." You wanna come hang out with me at the Cullen's?"  
"Sure." She answered. "Just let me get ready."  
"While she was getting ready Kyle came home announcing his position as starting Half-Back. I congratulated him and offered him to come with us. He accepted and went upstairs to get ready.

Fifteen minutes later we all hopped into my car and made our way to the Cullen's house. When we pulled up everyone was outside mowing, working on cars or gardening.  
"Hello Jake." Carlisle greeted us. "Jenni." He shook her hand. "And you are?"  
"I'm Jenni's brother Kyle sir." Kyle shook Carlisle's hand. Everyone took a break and pretended they were sweaty and tired from a day's work and we made our way into the house. When we walked in I notice Kyle scrunch his nose as if a strong scent hit me and I saw Edward's eyes zoom to me. His look said it all. Kyle smelt the strong vampiric scent of what smelled like bleach and fruits, Kyle was gonna be a wolf, and since he's met this many vampires at once it was gonna happen soon. I saw Edward nod at my thoughts. _Here we go again. _

A/N: There is chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed. I have some plans for Kyle in upcoming chapters. Until Ch.3 which I am starting…. Now!


	3. The News

A/N: Here is chapter 3 of the Girl Next Door. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.

Jake's POV.  
In a way Kyle becoming a wolf was a blessing because it gave me an excuse to hang with Jenni and keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't hurt anybody. I watched carefully as his body became taller and stronger and he became angrier over the next 2 weeks. I pulled up at Jenni's house and noticed her dad was home. I knocked on the door and he answered it.  
"Hey Rick is Jenni here?"  
"No she's shopping but should be back in this evening if you wanna hang with Kyle and me we're just about to play the new Madden game."  
"Sounds cool."  
"Kyle hurry up!" Rick yelled.  
"I'm hurrying!" He yelled back, sounding annoyed.  
"He's been getting so pissy lately." Rick shook his head. A few minutes later Kyle came down stairs in just basketball shorts.  
"None of my damn shirts fit me anymore." He grumbled. He opened the fridge and immediately slammed it. "Why is there no food in this house?!" he screamed.  
"Damnit Kyle what's gotten into you?" Rick asked.  
"Not a fuckin thing because there's never anything to eat!" He stated shaking furiously and out in his dad's face. "Leave me alone!" I saw him start to blur and I knew I had to get him outside.  
"Rick back away!" I ordered and he did. I grabbed Kyle in a headlock and dragged him outside. Once we were on the porch he broke free and punched me. I hit him back and the rest was history. He became nothing but a blur and a second later a chocolate brown wolf with black feet and a black stripe down it's back stood there he launched at me I launched back phasing in mid-air and tackled him.

"**Kyle calm down!" I yelled over his screaming.  
"What the fuck!" He shouted. "What the is hell is going on."  
"I can explain just chill!" I heard Seth in the background. "Get my dad and Sam." I told him and he nodded. **

An hour later me, Kyle, Rick, Seth, my dad, Sam and Charlie all sat in the living room explaining what happened.  
"So I'm a werewolf why?" Kyle asked.  
"To protect our tribe from vampires, whenever a vampire is around a few of us phase, the more vamps the more wolves." I said.  
"So how many vampires are around here?" Rick asked.  
"Seven, the Cullens." I stated.  
"The Cullens?!" Rick snapped "My daughter is on a shopping spree with vampires?"  
"Relax, rick." Charlie patted his shoulder. "My daughter is dating one. They're different, live civilized, nice people, Carlisle's a doctor, kids go to school the whole shebang."  
"They live off animal blood and are trained to be around humans safely, she's as safe with them as she is with us." I said. Seth started.  
"Yeah if she wasn't Jake would hunt them down and eat their faces to save her because she's his oomph!" Sam elbowed his ribs.  
"My imprint." I admitted. He stood there dumbfounded so I elaborated. "It's the universes way of paying wolves back, instead of looking for that perfect someone as soon as you see her you know, she becomes you're world and you never want anything else but her, she's your soul mate."  
"So Jenni is your soul mate?" Rick asked.  
"Yup, I could never love anyone else even if I tried; if she died I'd die days later from heartbreak literally."  
"This is romantic and all but I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I can turn into air-bud on steroids." Kyle said. All of our ears perked up and we heard a car door. "Tonight at ten in the woods behind my house." I told Kyle as Jenni came in the front door and walked down the hallway into the living room. She stopped when she saw us all.  
"Something wrong?" She asked.  
"Nope just discussing football." Kyle covered up. She rolled her eyes and smiled lightly at me before taking her bags upstairs muttering about boys and balls

At ten that night I stood behind my shed and waited for Kyle. Finally he walked up.  
"Good now take your pants off and think of something that makes your blood boil." He nodded and did so. I phased and a few seconds later so did he.

"**New kid!" Quil exclaimed.  
"Shut up Quil." Embry said before Quil got the chance to drill Kyle with questions.  
"So what's up Kyle." Seth asked.  
"Not much." Kyle shrugged he seemed pretty chill at the moment.  
"Sweet well here is the rules walk around with Jake and if you smell something like the Cullen's chase it and kill it automatically if it's a red head woman." Sam chimed in. Kyle nodded and we proceeded to do just that.  
"So you're my sister's soul mate?"  
"Sure is." I nodded.  
"Cool, I like the idea of you being my bro in law." He said.  
"Thanks." I said ad he nodded.  
"Hey guys we got something!" Quil exclaimed before a cam blur zoomed past him, he shot off and we followed. I saw him the blur zoom in front of me and Quil was right behind it. I met up with Quil and told him my plan.  
"Everyone surround him at the clearing about two miles ahead!" I said and everyone nodded. About ten seconds later we burst into a clearing and he stopped. When he stopped I stopped. He turned to face me and I saw his uniform it read Kent U.S Marines.  
"I mean no harm or threat to you or the humans." He stated. "My name is Alex Kent and I am from Forks. I am here to warn the Cullen's about a threat. Take me to them please, surround me like a prisoner if you wish and if I disobey I will die willingly**. **We surrounded him and walked him slowly towards the Cullens. Our eyes always trained on him. When we arrived at the Cullens they were waiting outside because I let Edward know we were coming.  
"What is your business here?" Carlisle asked him.  
"Emmett, remember me?" He asked. Emmett nodded lightly. "Alex Kent you were in my U.S. History class ad left for the Marines right after graduation."  
"Yes." Alex said.** **"I'm here to warn you."  
"About what?"  
"I know two vampires who have a strange acquaintanceship, they seem to both hate you guys and they wanna take you out."  
"Do you know their names?"  
"Yes they are Victoria and Aro." A cold chill ripped the air. **

Two minutes later we all sat in the Cullen's living room.  
"Where do you come into this?" Edward asked Alex.  
"About a year ago right after basic training I was stationed in Kitsap. I was out partying with a few friends the night before we were shipped to Iraq. I was talking about Forks when a pretty redheaded girl tapped on my shoulder and led me to her table. We got to talking about Forks and she asked about if I knew you guys and I said Yeah. I asked how she knew you and she said that you guys go way back. Anyway we talked and talked the next thing I knew we were in a hotel room naked and kissing and she bit my chest. After that it was just pain until, I woke up. She's spent the last year raising an army of newborn vampires to take you guys on and I knew I had to warn you before it was too late. Aro said we attack on October fifteenth." I looked at the date on my phone it was now July 21st we hadf just under 3 months to prepare. Prepare for war.

A/N:R&R PLZ!


End file.
